Daemon D. Blaze/Personality and Relationships
|}} |jva=Mamoru Miyano |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 320,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Personality An extremely strong and powerful Pirate; Daemon often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions in battle other than sarcasm and mocking politeness and a playful smile. He thinks highly of himself and the Revolutionary Army and is cruel to his enemies, though he is quite protective of his Crew/Friend's. He cares very little for others, and thinks that The World Government, while at times amusing, are merely Fools and ultimately expendable. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He especially shows great hatred for Akainu, a Admiral, who ate the amazingly strong and powerful Magu Magu no Mi, a Devil Fruit hat allows the user to become, generate, and control magma. Daemon believes that the World Government is slowly destroying the World. outside of battle his crew and allies can openly describe Daemon as an laid back individual possessing a lazy appearance and attitude around them. Unless the current situation is entirely crucial or important, he is never completely serious. He would rather take the pleasure in enjoying himself to the fullest degree, as he believes life is what one can make out of it. Which is the reason he dislikes the World Government. A prime example would be Daemon’s First Mate, Jake Firestorm, who he describes as a Hotheaded guy due to his Brash actions and expressions he remarks are “To-Hot”. When alone Daemon mainly displays a playful nature of which loves to tease, prank, and mostly cause trouble for few laughs. Quite known within the crew for being their own personal mischief maker (thou only Jake knows this). Due to the stress of losing his eye he developed multiple personality's all who are capable of doing different thing's, But so far only one is show this personality is Dubbed Wrath because in battle he is absolutely ruthless, he is cunning and manipulative and will use any means necessary to bring down his opponent in the most slow and painful way, even if it means using his own allis as a cannon folder or a distraction to trick his opponent or use mind games to intimidate or Confuse them. His battle style is based on speed and his flexibility and random movements. This makes Him very unpredictable and hard to keep sight of in the combat making him very dangerous. Daemon also shown to have a HUGE sweet tooth and will always have something sweet on him at all time wither its a lollipop or ice-cream, this can be considered a weakness because if he doesn't get any thing sweet he will grow weak and his body will start to drain any sugar in it. Relationships Crew Family Johnny D. Blaze Gill D. Blaze Spade D. Blaze Friends Nova Blade Daemon has a GREAT respect for Nova... Magarani D. grim Monkey D. Dragon Jackal D. Frost Enemies Marines Rival/Enemy Pirates World Government Other References Site Navigation Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages